Eagle's Challenge Book
by Eagleshine
Summary: Challenges for forums I joined.
1. HawkClan Challenge 1

**You're Not welcome here!**

Sky lifted her muzzle as the cold breeze whispered in her ear. Her ceremony was about to start! A red-brown she-cat climbed up a large, rock and called, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the Dark Rock for a Clan meeting!"

As cats of all ages rushed towards their leader, Robinstar looked down on Sky. "Today a rouge has decided to join MistClan. Sky do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Skyflower. StarClan honors your courage and strength."

Skyflower felt strong as the Clan cheered her new name. She looked at a Ragged dark brown tabby tom who sat there silently. She stood up a and padded up to the tom and asked, "What's your name?"

The tom let out an annoyed hiss, "Raggedclaw."

Skyflower smiled and asked, "Did you cheer for my new name, Raggedclaw."

"No! And if you wanna know why I am a worthy warrior and you're just an old piece of crow-food! You don't belong in MistClan!"

* * *

 **6 Moons later...**

Skyflower has stayed in MistClan for six moons and Raggedclaw was starting to accept her. Raggedclaw would bring her fresh-kill and ask her to walk with him. Raggedclaw went into the warrior den with Tigerfrost, Berrytail, and Lilyfrost, MistClan's deputy. Skyflower was given an apprentice, Flamepaw, Poppystem's son, and Mallowfoot, Marshtail, and Snowfeather became warriors while Ivystorm became a full medicine cat. Raggedclaw walked up to Skyflower, his face hot with embarrassment, he asked, "Will you be my mate, Skyflower?"

Skyflower was surprised when Raggedclaw asked her, but she loved him. "How could I ever say no, Raggedclaw?"

"I-I love you, Skyflower."

"I love you, too."

For the first time in her life, she felt a strong connection between Raggedclaw and her. So strong it will never part.

* * *

 **5 Moons later...**

"My kits are coming! Get Skyfoot!", Skyflower yowled.

"We're coming!" Skyfoot called.

The medicine cat rushed to the nursery in a flash. She handed her a stick. Skyflower started chewing the stick after Skyfoot explained it would help. Raggedclaw rushed into the nursery, after a litter of five kits were born. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Skyfoot said.

"What will you call them?", Blueberry, the full time queen, asked.

Raggedclaw put his nose on a beautiful silver tabby she-kit, "How about Silverkit for this one?"

Skyflower nodded and licked a Dark brown tabby tom, "Bramblekit, perhaps?"

"Great! We could call this blue-gray tom Stonekit."

Skyflower liked the name. She looked at a white she-kit. "Icekit."

The last she-kit had a light blue-gray pelt with dark brown splashes. Raggedclaw and Skyflower looked at each other and said together, "Splashkit."

They nodded and Skyflower snuggled in Raggedclaw's pelt. It was the best day of her life.


	2. HawkClan Challenge 2- Drabble

The clouds cover the night sky as I watch the falling rain. I watch my kits play by the flowing river. Our daughter looks just like you. Watching her play with her brother reminds me of you. Are you watching us, even now? I look up into the stormy sky. Can you see me this stormy night? I wish you were here, alive and all. I shiver as your death flashed back in my mind. I hope I did the right thing, to join this Clan. I quickly walk up to the flowing river. I look at my reflection. _Goodbye._


	3. CotS Challenge 1- Drabble

I watched as the days past by. My heart breaking apart each day. I wish I saved her more and more. I truly loved her, with all my heart. I couldn't stop her from trying to save us. If only if I could go back in time, then I would stop her. But there is no way I can do that. Are you watching me now? Do you see me under the star-specked sky? I wish you were here with me. I'm sorry for everything. I'll make it up. Good-bye. I promise you that I will never forget you, ever.


	4. CotS Challenge 2- Take Me Away

Take me Away

* * *

Mosskit Shivered in the cold snow. _Must... Stay... Alive!_ She said to herself.

She tried to stand up but she fell back down, her eyelids drooping. _I'm sorry, mother. I will see you in StarClan._

* * *

Bluefur slowly walked back to her kits. Her pelt was covered in frosty white snow. "Stonekit, Mistykit, Mosskit! I'm back!", she called to her kits.

Immanently to kits ran towards her. "I thought you were going to leave us here forever!", Stonekit squeaked.

"I wouldn't do that, young one," _until we get to RiverClan territory,_ she added silently.

Bluefur looked around for a familiar white-and-gray pelt. She looked at Mistykit and asked, "Where's Mosskit?"

"I think she's still over there, sleeping or something," the gray kit replied, using her tail to point to a pile of mushy snow.

Bluefur nodded and raced towards the pile of snow. She found Mosskit laying on the snow, motionless. Bluefur touched Mosskit on her side, "It's time to go, Mosskit. Wake up," she said softly.

The kit didn't move. She tried again, this time a little harder. "Mosskit? Wake up!"

 _Let her go, Bluefur,_ a familiar voice echoed in her ear.

"S-Snowfur?"

 _Yes, it is me, sister._

"Why let her go?"

 _It was her time. I will take care of her in StarClan._

"No! Please, Snowfur, don't take her away."

 _Listen, sister. You took care of my son. Now I will take care of your daughter, to thank you._

"But..."

Before she could say anything else, Mosskit's spirit appeared besides Snowfur.

 _Now, let's go, little one._

Mosskit nodded and slowly walked towards Snowfur. Bluefur lifted her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "M-Mosskit? Sn-Snowfur?"

Bluefur couldn't hear anything except for the wind, howling in her ear. She looked at her daughter's dead body. Bluefur picked her body up and walked towards a small tree. She made a hole, big enough for Mosskit's body. She put the dead body inside the hole and covered it up. _I will never forget you, Mosskit. I promise._


	5. CotS Challenge 3- Tigerpaw Kills Tiny

**If Tiny Was Killed By Tigerpaw**

* * *

Tigerpaw's claws were sinking into the kittypet's flesh. The tiny black kit whimpered and struggled to get out of his grip. _Worthless_ _kittypet. Such a mouse-brained kit._ Tigerpaw said to himself.

"Tigerpaw. I think that's enough for one day," Bluefur said, "It's part of the Warrior Code."

Tigerpaw turned his head and glared at her. _You're not my mentor,_ he growled silently.

"Quiet, Bluefur!", Thistleclaw, his mentor, hissed, "Kill that kittypet and we'll never have problems with him again."

Tigerpaw nodded and turned to the tiny, black kittypet. He lifted his claws and dug them into the kit's throat. It struggled to get out of his grip and tried to breath as well. The Life in the kit's ice-blue eyes started to fade. _He's dying!_

Soon enough the kit lay on the ground motionless. "Good, Tigerpaw. Now that we're done let's go back to camp," Thistleclaw said.

Tigerpaw nodded and watched Bluefur follow Thistleclaw, shocked. His mentor looked at Bluefur and said, "That's how you handle kittypets on your territory. Right, Tigerpaw?"

He nodded. You're right. We'll never have problems with that kit again.

The group continued to walk to camp. Bluefur looked at Thistleclaw with narrowed eyes. Soon, she turned her head forward. As they approached camp Sunstar, the ThunderClan leader, padded towards them. "What happened?", he asked.

Thistleclaw smiled and looked at Tigerpaw and back again. "It's all taken care of, Sunstar, All thanks to Tigerpaw."

Bluefur stared at the two toms. "Actually Sunstar, Tigerpaw killed the Kittypet."

"Killed it?", he asked looking at Tigerpaw, "Well, at least it won't be on ThunderClan territory again."

"That's right!", Tigerpaw yowled.

"You are a brave apprentice, Tigerpaw," Sunstar commented, walking away.

He watched Sunstar walk towards his den. When Sunstar was in his den Tigerpaw padded towards the apprentice den and laid down in his nest. _I will be the best leader ThunderClan has ever seen._

* * *

Tigerstar leaped at Firestar, ThunderClan's current leader, and raked his claw on Firestar's belly. "Just like that kittypet I killed seasons ago. You're just as weak," he growled.

Firestar snarled and scarred Tigerstar's face with his claw. "You're wrong, Tigerstar," he said, "I have nine lives I will use to save my Clanmates."

Tigerstar bared his teeth and bit the ThunderClan Leader's throat. Firestar eyes grew wide with fright. He was breathing faster every heartbeat. "I-I'm... not... d-dead... yet... Tigerstar...", Firestar said weakly.

A few moments later he was laying on the ground motionless. _Weak, useless kittypet._

* * *

Tigerstar attacked some of the ThunderClan warriors as a voice behind him called, "Leave my Clanmates alone and fight me instead, Tigerstar!"

He turned around. _Firestar! He still has eight lives left._

"I will take away the rest of your eight lives, Kittypet," he growled.

Firestar's eyes gleamed with determination. "Try," he growled.

There was a growl stuck in his throat. His long front claws dug into the earth. He leaped at him again digging his claws into Firestar's fur, like he did when he killed the tiny, black kittypet. "Now it's your turn to die."

"No, it isn't," he replied, kicking Tigerstar off him.

Firestar leaped at Tigerstar, pinning him down. Firestar used his claw to scar Tigerstar everywhere. Tigerstar was struggling to breath, to live. "Good-bye Tigerstar."

Firestar bit deep into Tigerstar's throat. "Stop it!", Tigerstar managed to cough out.

But Heart-beats later he was dead, laying on the ground Lifeless. He lost all his nine lives in one.


	6. COC Challenge 1- Counting Stars (ASTSTS)

**A Song To Suite the Scene**

 **Counting Stars by OneRepublic**

* * *

 _When I did wrong I felt good,_

 _while when I did right I felt wrong._

 _I look into your eyes,_

 _a lie fading_

 _and the truth revealing._

 _I was killed, but never have I ever felt more alive._

 _Now I stare at the sky,_

 _and I count the stars._

* * *

 _Darkflame felt claws_ tearing through his pelt. He kicked at the ThunderClan warrior, making him jump back. The warrior got onto all four paws and growled, "You should've never crossed ShadowClan's scent line!"

"Me? Cross your borders? You were the one who crossed!", the ThunderClan tom hissed back.

"Leave!", they hissed together.

Darkflame snarled at the tom as he left and then headed back to his own camp.

When he arrived the medicine cat, Dawnflight, checked him out, gave him herbs and all.

* * *

"Darkflame," a voice sounded behind the tom.

Darkflame turned, Morningwing standing behind him. He flicked his tail, signaling for her to continue. "You know, that other day where you crossed ThunderClan's borders, why did you do it?"

He opened his mouth to lie, but when he glanced into Morningwing's yellow eyes, all his words dried in his throat. _I can't lie. I'll tell the truth._ "I-I wanted to c-cross the borders... to cause a bit of t-trouble."

"To cause 'a bit' of trouble? You know better than that!", Morningwing hissed.

Darkflame frowned. He looked up and said, "I couldn't help it. It felt so... so... so right."

The she-cat was calmed. "Well, I hope that wound patches up soon." Then she walked out of the den.

* * *

Darkflame slept that night, dreaming.

 _There he was, with Morningwing, in the nursery, but they weren't the only ones... kits. Tiny, squirming kits. "They're lovely," he'd said.  
_

 _"I agree," Morningwing purred._

 _"What shall they be called?"_

 _Morningwing was silent for a moment and then pointed at an orange tabby she-kit that looked exactly like Morningwing. "Sunkit."_

 _Darkflame sat down next to her and licked a brown tom-kit. "Dustkit."_

 _Morningwing eyed the last kit, a black tabby she-kit that looked like an exact copy of Darkflame except was female. "Darkenedkit," they mewed at the same exact time._

 _"I love it."_

* * *

Darkflame growled as the rouge attacked him. He used his teeth to bite the female rouge's neck. A rouge group has attacked the Clans and they all had to bind together so they could win the fight. She yowled in pain, managing to get the warrior off. "You'll never win!", hissed Darkflame, blood stained on his pelt.

"Oh, yeah?", she laughed, grabbing him and pushing him into the river.

* * *

Darkflame fell in, his breath being lost one by one. He couldn't hold it anymore and soon his breath ran out. Ottershade, a RiverClan warrior, dived into the river and grabbed Darkflame, pulling him towards the surface. When, they were on shore, Morningwing rushed over. "Darkflame! Are you okay? Please tell me you are!"

"M-M-Morningwing?", he coughed.

"Are you okay?", she repeated.

"L-L-Let m-me g-go."

"No! Never!"

"Good-bye," Darkflame coughed and with one last breath, he was gone.

Morningwing glanced at Darkflame's dead body. _Goodbye._

* * *

 _And now I Stare at the Night sky, and I count the stars._


	7. CotS Challenge 4- Letting The Hate Out

**Letting The Hate Out**

* * *

Eagleshine quickly dashed through WindClan's border, her black pelt almost completely blending in, her white ear-tips and white tail-tip giving her away. She was going to do this. She didn't care how much Heathertail loved him or that he had kits to father. Breezepelt will die... under _her_ claws. He was horrible and nasty, cold and heartless. That's what mattered most. Finally, Eagleshine reached WindClan's camp. She padded into the nursery, silently. There Heathertail, Smokekit, and Brindlekit, daughters of Heathertail and Breezepelt, were asleep. "I'm sorry," she mewed, barely whispering, "but, I have to do this."

Eagleshine ran towards every den until she found the Warriors' Den, Breezepelt sleeping near the entrance. She unsheathed her gleaming, white claws. For some reason, the ThunderClan warrior hesitated. But then her final decision was to kill Breezepelt and then she backed up and leaped at Breezepelt, digging her claws into his throat when she was on top of him. Breezepelt woke up immediately, his amber eyes clouding up with terror. "It's time to settle the score, Breezepelt."

Breezepelt began to cough up blood, blood also pouring out from his throat. Eagleshine put her bloody paw on the cold ground. She then bit into the WindClan warrior's throat, more blood pouring from his throat. Soon, his eyes were in his head, all that could be seen was white, and his heart stopped beating. Eagleshine looked up. The warriors were waking up! She looked behind her and saw light brown tabby fur. _Uh-oh,_ she thought and ran off, bloody paw-prints following her.

She kept running and running. Her mission was done. Breezepelt was dead. She stopped and got the blood off her paw her bloody paw by wiping through the grass and Then suddenly a voice rang through the night.

"Breezepelt!"


	8. SharkyClan Challenge 1- Don't Tell

**Don't Tell**

* * *

Heathersplash looked up as she saw Widowclaw walk up to her. "Hi, Heathersplash"

Heathersplash's dark brown eyes became clouded with confusion. _What does he want?_ "Umm... Hi?"

"Hey, will you be my friend?", he asked sitting down, his dark blue eyes gleaming.

She smiled and curled her tail around her paws. "Sure, I'd love to, Widowclaw."

Widowclaw smiled back, lashing his black tail. He stood up and began to circle a stone, slowly. "Can I trust you to keep a promise or a secret, my friend?"

Heathersplash flicked her blue-gray ear. "It depends, Widowclaw. Depends on what kind of promise or secret it is."

The black tom glanced at her and beckoned her to follow him. Heatherslash followed him as he walked out of RushClan's camp and into the territory. Widowclaw stopped and looked back at Heathersplash. "Can you promise me that you'll ever tell anyone- no matter who it is- about my feelings or what I'm thinking? Can you do that?"

Heathersplash stepped back and paused for a moment and then shook her head. "No, Widowclaw. I can't do that. It isn't right."

He gave her a stony glare, the russet splotch on his back suddenly looking like a red eye, staring right into her. "Why not, Heathersplash?", he growled, unsheathing his long claws.

She gulped, her light brown tabby pelt, bristling. "I can't. I... j-just... can't. It's just not right, not right at all."

"I see you can't keep secrets. Then what's the use of you? Your useless to RushClan and to me. You've always been this way have you?", he asked, baring his teeth.

Heathersplash didn't answer, unsheathing her claws ready to fight if she had to. Then after a few heartbeats, Widowclaw hollered, "HAVE YOU!", before stepping towards her.

"Yes, I have, Widowclaw, and I'm not going to change."

"Then fine," he hissed before lunging at her, claws outstretched. "Say good-bye, worthless."

Heathersplash didn't move and glared up at Widowclaw. Kill me. Kill me and soon enough Waterstar will find out who killed me- you.

Widowclaw bit down deep into her throat and soon enough, Heathersplash's world went blank.


	9. SharkyClan Challenge 2- Exploding Lights

**Exploding Lights**

* * *

Falconshine strolled through the forest, looking up at the sky now and then. As she was near ClawClan's border, she heard a loud, distant noise. It repeated constantly, and when Falconshine looked up, a bright, colored light that seemed to scatter into smaller sparks in the night sky was what she saw. The noise was startling but the lights were... Beautiful. She sat down looking up at the lights from where she could see them, trying to ignore the loud noises it made as it scattered. Falconshine turned around and looked back up again. She knew it was getting late but these lights made her want to stay. Another light boomed and after that was silence. No colored lights in the sky, no loud noises, but silence. She sighed and stood up and headed for camp. Falconshine smiled as she began to walk and thought, _I will remember this beautiful moment forever._


	10. SharkyClan Challenge 3- Drabble

**Drabble**

* * *

Stars shine, stars glitter in the night sky, which is where those that have been lost go. When times are tough they give us strength. When it's time to leave they show us the right way. The stars are always watching us and they will warn us of the future and give us hope. They are the stars, the stars at night that shine and glitter even in the darkest of nights. They are the stars that will be with us forever and ever. They are the shining, and glittering stars of the night sky that will give us life.


	11. SharkyClan Challenge 4- 20 Love Stories

Dawnpelt padded into camp, smiling. She looked at The Meeting Place, where Crowfrost, her father's deputy, sat. She padded over, a small sparrow in her jaws. She dropped it and sat down next to him. "Hi Crowfrost."

He smiled and mewed, "Hello."

"Wanna share?", she asked, slowly pushing the sparrow towards him.

"Okay," Crowfrost said. Together they took a bite, both of them smiling.

"Dawnpelt," he mewed, quietly.

"Yes, Crowfrost?"

"Can I... Um... Tell you something I should've told you long ago?"

"Of course."

Crowfrost's pelt suddenly grew hot with embarrassment. "I-I love you," he mewed.

Dawnpelt flattened her ears and licked his cheek. "I always loved you."

* * *

Dawnpelt quickly rushed towards her mate, smiling brightly. "Crowfrost!"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm expecting kits!", she mewed excitedly, then quickly added, "Your kits!"

"That's great, Dawnpelt!"

She calmed down a bit and nuzzled Crowfrost. "I live you."

"I do too."


	12. SharkyClan Challenge 1- I Surrender

**I Surrender**

* * *

Shadestar growled at the FoxClan leader as he pinned him down. The black tom-cat watched as his brother, Darkwing, fought his former Clanmates. He turned to Clawstar and mewed, "I surrender."

"What?!"

"WolfClan can't loose!"

"We must fight!"

"Silence!", hissed the leader, sitting up. "We cannot fight any longer."

Every cat exchanged glances, some muttering quietly. Ebonystar lowered his head and looked over at Clawstar. "Darkwing is a FoxClan warrior now, Shadestar. Now let us all go home," he growled, gathering the FoxClan warriors and leaving.

* * *

Shadestar was lying in his nest, twisting and turning. He groaned, stood up and padded out of camp. _Maybe a little walk by the border will help_ , he thought as he headed towards FoxClan territory.

There he found his brother walking towards WolfClan territory. They stopped and looked at each other. Darwing flicked his tail and mewed, "Strangely, I knew you'd be here."

"You did?", he asked, flicking his ears.

"Yep," mewed the dark gray warrior.

"Why? I mean I did horrible things to your new Clan to get you back, but why do you want to see me?"

"Because, I forgive you," he mewed, smiling. "Brother."

Shadestar smiled back. He hasn't called him brother in so many moons and that made him happy. "Thank you, brother."


	13. SharkyClan Challenge 2- Smile

**Smile**

* * *

Meadowpaw trudged out into the clearing. Her mother had died a few days ago and she was still mourning. Suddenly, someone pounced onto her tail and clung on. The gray she-cat finally shook the 'someone' off. Meadowpaw turned and saw Swiftkit. The cheerful kit jumped around and mewed, "Cheer up, Meadowpaw! Smile!"

Meadowpaw couldn't resist it when Swiftkit ran around her and suddenly tripped onto her paws. The little tom looked up at her, smiling.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Swiftkit," she mewed.

"No problem! Besides, that's what friends are for, Meadowpaw!"

The apprentice chuckled and swatted at the white, black-footed tom. He dodged and swat at her and this continued, both of them smiling and happy.


	14. SharkyClan Challenge 3- How Dare You?

Fireclaw stalked through the territory, unsheathing his claws. He crouched down and got ready to pounce at the rabbit. Suddenly, he heard a screech and the rabbit hopped away. _What in the name of StarClan?_ he asked himself silently as the fiery orange tom followed the screech.

When he got there, he gasped at the sight of Lightshine, his mate, dead. Fireclaw looked up at the murder. "Morningtail! Did you do this?"

Morningtail flicked her tail and nodded slightly. "B-But you two are _best_ friends!", stammered the warrior.

The golden tabby shook her head. "Though we were the best of friends, I envied her."

"What? Why?"

"Because she had you as a mate..."

"Y-You love me?"

The she-cat turned around and flattened her ears. She nodded and said, "That's why I killed her."

"So you can have me as a mate? So you can be with me forever?", he snarled, lunging himself at her.

Morningtail's pelt bristled and she quickly dodged and dashed to the off-territory. "That's right! Run! Run and don't come back!", Fireclaw snarled.

He looked down at Lightshine's body. He picked the body up and started to drag it ti camp, tears forming in his eyes. _Why...?_


	15. SharkyClan Challenge 4- Death or Life?

Littlepaw searched through the herb store. There's gotta be something!, she thought fiercely as she looked over at Lilykit, who had a terrible sickness that couldn't seem to be cured.

Whiteheart padded into the den, worry gleaming in his eyes. "Littlepaw, I'm going to go to the other Clans for some herbs that can heal Lilykit. Are you gonna go with me or stay and keep trying?"

"Stay and keep trying," the little she-cat mewed, not looking up.

The white tom nodded and left. Littlepaw looked at Lilykit and frowned. You'll be okay, little sis.

* * *

Littlepaw woke up in a dream, shaking her orange fur. "Hello," mewed a she-cat's voice.

Quickly, she turned around and spotted two cats; a scarred pitch-black tom and a pure white she-cat with stars in her fur. The orange she-cat didn't recognize either of them, even though she was pretty sure the she-cat was a StarClan cat. Littlepaw looked at the tom, observing him closely. There were no stars in his pelt and instead his fur was outlined with a blood-red color. "Eh... Who are you?"

"I am Featherwing and this is Sh-"

"Shut your traps, Featherwing. I can introduce myself. Anyways, I'm Shadeclaw."

"Why am I here?", she asked.

"We have come to give you two choices. The first choice is Lilykit will die, but you will find a new herb at your paws when you wake up."

"The other choice is Whiteheart will die and your precious sister will live," snarled Shadeclaw.

Littlepaw had to think. They were both bad in a way but also had a good thing. _Lilykit will be happier here than she ever was and this new herb may be useful in the future._ "Lilykit will... d-die."

They nodded and both faded away as she woke up.

* * *

Littlepaw flicked her ear as she scented something new. She looked at it. It was a yellow flower with orange spots. She turned to Lilykit and frowned. Her body was motionless and the smell of death came from her body. She looked down at the herb. _My decision was made._


	16. SoulClan Challenge 1- Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

* * *

Shady padded through the forest, the bell on her collar jingling. Mage, the kittypet who took her to the twolegplace and made her a kittypet, was dead now and the the twolegs kicked her out, but she was fine with that. The black she-cat hated them anyways. _Now to get this stupid collar off,_ she hissed silently to herself and she looked around the forest.

Suddenly, someone pounced on the six moon old kit. It was a brown tabby tom about same age as she was. "Get off me!", she snarled.

"Then, may I ask why you're on ForestClan territory, kittypet?", he asked, growling.

Shady unsheathed her claws, kicked him off and then stood up. "First of all, I'm not a kittypet anymore. Second of all, what in the world is ForestClan?"

"A Clan, mouse-brain."

"Clans? Never heard of, brother."

"I'm not your brother," he hissed. "Anyways, I should take you back to Lilystar."

 _That's a weird name_ , Shady thought as they started moving.

After awhile, they entered a place the tom called 'ForestClan camp'. The brown tabby walking towards a den as Shady followed. "Lilystar!", he called, flciking his tail.

A cream she-cat came out of the den. "Hello, Dustypaw. I see you found a kittypet in our territory."

"I'm not a kittypet," she hissed, glaring at Lilystar.

Lilystar shook her head and mewed, "What's your name?"

"Shady."

"Well, Shady, Dustypaw can give you a tour around camp."

Dustypaw nodded and they started.

* * *

Dustypaw sat by Shady, smiling. "Ya know, Shady, you remind me of Lilystar's daughter. Her name was Blackkit."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You look exactly like her with your blue and green eyes, black fur, everything!"

Shady flicked her tail and looked over to Lilystar's den. "Excuse me."

She padded over to Lilystar, who was in her den. "Lilystar?"

"Come in."

She padded into the den flicking her tail. "Can you tell me about... your daughter?"

The older she-cat shook her head. "I don't like talking about her."

"Please? I might know who she is."

"Well, okay. She was the only kit in my litter and her name was-"

"Blackkit?"

"Yes, and she was a black she-kit with a blue eye and a green eye, like you. A day after she opened her eyes, she was taken away by a group of kittypets. I never saw her again after that day and everyone assumes she's dead."

"Exactly who took her from you?"

"A silver spiky-furred she-cat with yellow eyes, I believe."

 _Mage!_ , she thought silently as she remembered the strict kittypet. "Uh... I think I might be your daughter..."

Lilystar smiled, curling her tail neatly around her paws. "I know you are, Shady. I knew from the very start that you were my daughter."

"You did?"

"Yes, yes I did. And will you rejoin us?"

Shady nodded eagerly, her bell jingling. "Yes! Yes, please!"

The ForestClan leader smiled and padded over to her daughter. She used her teeth to grip onto Shady's collar. "This will only take a second," she said, her voice muffled.

Lilystar started to pull at the collar as Shady tried to stay as still as possible. After a few moments, the leader managed to rip the collar and she threw it across her den. "We'll bury it later," she mewed, padding out of the den, jumped on the Meeting Tree, and called the Clan together.

"Shady, you have decided to join us and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Jumpwing. I hope Jumpwingwill pass down all he knows on to you."

Everyone started to cheer as Shady- no, Blackpaw- touched noses with Jumpwing. _I'm going to be a warrior._


	17. DotC Challenge 1- Little Too Protective

**A Little Too Protective  
**

* * *

Blackpaw started towards the entrance of camp, alongside his mentor, Stormfoot. But before he could go out of camp, Lilyflower, his mother, rushed in front of him and blocked the entrance. "You're not going anywhere, Blackpaw."

"Mom! I'm just going on a hunting patrol! Why can't I go?", hissed the black tom.

"Because it's dangerous, son. Remember when Widowshine was killed by those foxes yesterday? They can still be there!"

Blackpaw sighed, flattening his ears. His mother was always like this. Choosing his every move and telling him what to do and what not to do. Lilyflower was _way_ too protective. Well, maybe not that protective but still! He had free will and he intended to use it. But then again Blackpaw didn't want upset his mother. "Fine, fine. I'll stay in camp."

"Good," she mewed, walking away.

The StormClan apprentice watched his mother walk away. "Hey, Blackpaw!", mewed a voice. Blackpaw jumped a bit at the sudden call but realized it was only Featherpaw. "Oh, it's just you."

"What's gotten into your fur?", she asked.

"My mother."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's overprotective."

* * *

Blackpaw and Featherpaw had been hanging together for a few weeks now, but of course, where Lilyflower couldn't see. They were in love but that was their secret. _If Mom knew she would surely kill Featherpaw and I don't want that to happen. No, I'll never let it happen. We'll grow old together, have little kits, and be together forever_ , Blackpaw thought as he searched through the fresh-kill pile.

The black tom picked out a rat but before he could even touch it, Lilyflower stopped him. "That rat could be crow-food, Blackpaw!", she mewed, picking up a mouse from the top of the fresh-kill pile. "Eat this instead. It was caught awhile ago."

He sniffed the rat. It was older than the mouse but it smelled just fine. "This rat is just fine, mom! If you smell it then you-"

"No arguing, son. I am your mother and I decide what you can do or what you can't," she mewed, giving him the mouse and taking the rat.

Blackpaw frowned as Lilyflower walked out of camp and into the territory. He sighed and pushed it aside. Featherpaw padded over to him and sat down, lashing her tail. He pushed the mouse towards his friend, looking back at the fresh-kill pile. "You can have that," Blackpaw mewed to the silver tabby, picking out a sparrow and quickly eating it.

"So, what happened this time?", she asked as she ate the mouse.

"She decides what I eat," he answered in between bites.

Featherpaw nodded. She finished her mouse a little bit before Blackpaw finished his sparrow. "Let's go to sleep," she yawned as the sun slipped under the horizon.

He nodded in agreement. They both padded into the apprentices' den and laid down together. "Good-night," Featherpaw yawned, closing her eyes.

"Night," he murmured before dozing off.

* * *

"Blackpaw?"

Blackpaw opened his eyes when he heard someone called him. It took him awhile to realize Lilyflower had called him. "M-Mom! What are you doing here?", he asked, immediately standing up.

"To check on you," she answered with a growl. "And this is what I find you doing: sleeping with a she-cat. Blackpaw, from this moment forward you must never be near that she-cat."

Lilyflower growled one last time and padded away. "I'm not a kit anymore!", he hissed.

She turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I choose to be with Featherpaw."

"Son..."

"You can't choose my every move! I have free will and I will use it to make my own decisions."

Lilyflower frowned. "I don't want to let you go..."

"C'mon, Mom. I can make the right decisions," he said, trying to be persuasive.

She was silent. Blackpaw tried again. "Please?"

Lilyflower looked at him, smiling. "You're as stubborn as your father."

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry for being overprotective, son. Maye I should've let you go a bit earlier. You can make your own decisions from now on, but I'll be there if you need me."

The tom smiled widely. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," she purred before walking away.

Blackpaw looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise. He yawned and padded back into the apprentices' den and curled up next to Featherpaw. Featherpaw opened one eye, smiling. She closed them again and dozed off. The apprentice smiled back, closing his own eyes. _We'll be together forever._


	18. WCRP Writing Contest 2- A Big Mistake

Eagle walked into her apartment, hands fidgeting in her pocket. She quietly walked down the hall towards her room and turned the handle, unaware that the light was on. "Eagle?", asked a surprised voice as she walked in.

The black-haired teen jumped when she saw a redheaded girl sitting on their bed. "Uh... Hi, Scarlet."

Scarlet eyed Eagle. "Where were you?"

"Out?"

"Where?"

"Looking for a job..."

She narrowed her emerald green eyes. "Oh, really?"

Eagle nodded swiftly. Scarlet patted the bed, motioning for her girlfriend to come sit next to her. She went to sit down and looked at her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I swear."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Stop lying."

The other girl didn't answer, eyeing the floor. "Eagle?"

She stood up and walked towards the door, silent. "Eagle!? Where are you going?!"

Eagle pushed her way out of the room and headed for the living room, ignoring Scarlet's every word.

* * *

"Hey," a voice greeted behind Eagle.

Eagle looked at the person behind. "Hey, Corbin...", she mumbled, looking up at the night sky.

"What's wrong, pretty?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Eagle. Spill the beans."

She turned back to look at the man. "Why should I?"

"You know you can trust me."

Eagle leaned against the light pole behind her. "I can't trust you Corbin. Not you, not anyone."

Corbin wrapped his arm around her. "Please."

The teen sighed, looking down at her feet. "I don't know what to do... I don't want to lie to Scarlet but I want to keep our meetings secret..."

"Leave her then," he replied almost immediately. "Leave her and go be with me."

She eyed him. "Let me think about it..."

* * *

It had been a week since she last saw Corbin and had finally made up her mind. Eagle swiftly walked down the sidewalk, headed towards her friend's place. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Five minutes later, Corbin answered. "What a pleasant surprise!", he exclaimed when he saw her. "Made up your mind yet?"

"That's exactly why I'm here."

He leaned in a bit so he could hear. She inhaled deeply and the exhaled before speaking. "I'm staying with Scarlet."

* * *

Eagle made her way to her and her girlfriend's bedroom, hoping she was there. Opening the door, she spotted Scarlet sitting on the bed. "Where have you been?", the redhead asked, a growl in her voice.

She flinched and stepped back a bit, looking down at her feet. Scarlet waited, tapping her fingers on the neatly folded blanket besides her. Eagle it her lips before speaking. "You know how I was constantly out of the house and making dumb excuses?"

"Mhmm."

"I-I was..." She stopped, fearful of how Scarlet would react. She took a deep breath and continued. "... m-meeting up with a man named Corbin..."

"You what?!", she screamed, standing up.

"I-I..."

Scarlet stormed over to her and pinned her against the wall. "What did you do?"

Eagle looked into her eyes, hesitant. "I-I... uh... met up with him... and... I kind of dated him..."

"How could you!?", the older teen hissed.

She slammed Eagle against the wall and stormed out of the door. The Vietnamese girl felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She slumped against the wall, burying her face into her hands and cried. _I didn't even to get to tell her that I was done with him..._ , she thought as she continued to cry.

 _This is one of the biggest mistakes of my life..._


	19. TorrentClan Challenge 1- What About Me?

Amberkit yawned, opening her pale Amber eyes. She flicked her ears at the sound of some kits talking outside of the nursery. She tilted her head curiously and walked out of the nursery, finding the source of the sound: a small group of kits in a corner of camp. _What are they up to?,_ she asked herself, inching closer to them so she could hear their whispering.

"We'll sneak out of camp when everyone's asleep," said a black Tom-kit known as Shadekit quietly, looking at a small group of kits. "Any objections?"

The three other kits shook their heads and he smirked. Amberkit frown and stepped towards them, speaking up. "You can't, Shadekit," she hissed. "You'll can get hurt or worse!"

"It's none of your business, Amberkit," he mewed, waving his tail dismissively.

Amberkit glared. "Who cares if it isn't? I don't think you'd want to die a moon before you become an apprentice now do you?"

A silver she-cat stood up and snarled at her. "Get your tail out of here. We can make our own decisions!"

"Silverkit's right," agreed a white kit, his fluffy tail flicking back and forth.

"Come on, Snowkit! You can't all agree with Shadekit!", she whisper-yelled. "Does Snakekit?"

The gray and black Tom rolled his eyes. "You know we all do, little kit. Now, why don't you be a dear and drag yourself back to the nursery and forget you even heard this."

Amberkit bared her teeth at them and glared at a smug Shadekit before storming back to the nursery.

Amberkit was trying to sleep shifting in her nest. The earlier conversation with the four other kits was still in her head and she was beginning to become fearful of what would happen to her denmates. She gazed around the nursery in hopes of finding the four kits. No luck. _They already left._

* * *

The brown-golden she-kit frantically searched around the forest for Shadekit, Snowkit, Silverkit, and Snakekit. "Shadekit!?", she yelled.

No answer. "Silverkit!?"

Silence. "Snowkit?!"

Nothing. "Snakekit?!"

And just like the last three times, no one answered. She flattened her ears as she continued to trek through ThunderClan's territory. Amberkit jumped at the slightest sounds, terrified of pretty much everything. Her ears perked when she heard a distant voice. _Is it them?_

She ran towards the voice, quickening her pace every time it got louder. She spotted a fluffy white pelt and tried to slow down. Fail. Amberkit crashed into Snowkit. She was sprawled across the white tom's back, slowly lifting her head only to see Silverkit, Shadekit, and Snakekit blinking at her, clearly surprised. "Get off!", hissed Snowkit, struggling under Amberkit.

Amberkit sighed and rolled off of him. "Sorry."

"Well, thanks for ruining our walk in the territory, Amberkit," Snakekit spat.

Shadekit glared at her. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?"

"To make sure you were okay!", Amberkit hissed.

Snakekit snarled and began to rant about how she had ruined the four kits' 'walk' while Silverkit calmed him down. She looked at Snowkit, who was grooming himself, and finally at Shadekit. They all looked fine and unharmed. _Good_ , she thought, relieved.

She thought too soon. Rustling could be heard from behind the group of kits. Amberkit flicked her tail across Snakekit's muzzle to hush him and he glared at her but stayed quiet, knowing what the tail flick meant. Her ears perked forward. For a moment it was silent but soon enough, a low growl was heard. Amberkit sniffed the air and picked up a strange, unfamiliar scent. She caught a glimpse of a shiny black nose. _What is it?_ , she asked herself, stepping closer.

Almost immediately after, a red creature leaped out from the bushes and almost caught Amberkit. "Run!", she screamed and thankfully, they all began to run towards camp terrified.

The creature ran after them, poor Silverkit trailing behind. Amberkit looked at her denmate and turned around and ran towards Silverkit, throwing herself at her from the side. The two she-kits stumbled into a nearby bush. "Go, Silverkit," she hissed.

"But..."

"I said go!"

The silver she-cat decided to not argue and got onto her paws and scrambled away. That left the golden-brown kit alone. She turned and ran out of the bush, spotting the fox nearby. "Hey!", she screamed at the fox.

The red animal's ears perked up and it slowing approached her, growling. "Bet you can't catch me!", she shouted, almost promptly running away in the opposite direction of the fox.

And just as she wanted it to, it chased her. She looked behind her to make sure the fox was following her and since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she tripped over a root and stumbled onto the ground. The fox caught up to her and pinned her down before she could escape, its claws sinking into her neck. Amberkit began to see black spots dancing in her vision. _That's it. I'm done... Goodbye everyone..._

And with those last thoughts, Amberkit's world went black.


End file.
